Rojo Cereza
by JessM21
Summary: One-shot. De un solo movimiento, posó sus labios sobre aquel rojo que tanto le había atraído desde que llegó.


Hola! Me acabo de inventar una historia en mi descanso del trabajo jajjaj así que no esperen demasiado de algo hecho en 30 minutos. Igual espero que la disfruten. Oh, y casi se me olvida... los personajes no son míos... tristemente.

* * *

 **Rojo Cereza**

Estaba molesto, no, más bien colérico! Esa tonta niña se había marchado otra vez sin avisar. ¿Es que no le importaban sus sentimientos? Naraku podía irse por el caño, los fragmentos le importaban un rábano, pero… ¡Es que él no sabía estar sin ella! ¿Acaso era tan difícil de entender? Odiaba lo eterno que parecía el día cuando la chica se iba a su época, y por eso evitaba a toda costa el momento en que ella dijera que necesitaba ir a casa.

Lo iba a escuchar, eso era seguro. Iría hasta allá y esta vez no usaría la ventana para entrar a su habitación. Abriría la puerta de golpe para hacer una entrada más dramática y que por fin Kagome entendiera lo mucho que lo alteraba el que se fuera así sin más.

Después de discutir con el resto del grupo y de varios coscorrones de Inuyasha a Shippo, de Miroku a Inuyasha y de Sango a Miroku (la vida siempre era un caos sin ella), el medio demonio puso en marcha su malévolo plan para traerla de regreso. Asegurándose de que nadie lo hubiese seguido hasta el pozo, entró de un salto para aparecer en el templo de la susodicha unos segundos después.

Olfateó por los alrededores y se percató que la familia de Kagome no estaba. _Bien, así menos interrupciones._ Respiró profundamente para concentrarse y entrar en su papel de hombre enojado, porque una vez que la viera sería difícil no perderse en sus encantos y olvidar a qué había venido. El aroma a flores iba llenando sus sentidos conforme más se acercaba a la habitación de la sacerdotisa.

Y entonces conforme a lo planeado empujó la puerta de madera, haciendo que ésta se golpeara contra la pared y la joven dejara escapar un pequeño grito del susto que le había provocado. Se quedó unos minutos con el ceño fruncido viéndola detenidamente, casi de forma acusadora, esperando que ella supiera lo que había hecho mal.

\- Agh, Inuyasha! ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan agresivo? ¡Moriré de un susto si sigues haciendo estas cosas! – dijo la chica en un tono irritado. Ya había imaginado que él no tardaba en ir a buscarla y traerla a fuerzas de regreso al Sengoku, pero no pensó que estuviera tan iracundo.

El joven parecía no haber registrado ninguna palabra, pues seguía inmóvil en la entrada, y ella ya no supo que hacer. De pronto los ojos dorados viajaron a los labios de Kagome, observándolos fijamente. Su enojo se esfumó en segundos. _¿Por qué están tan rojos y tan tan… antojables? ¿Qué demonios está pasando?_ Esa mujer lo estaba volviendo loco.

Ella sonrió nerviosa y sus mejillas se tiñeron de color carmín, mientras yacía incómoda en su escritorio. Inuyasha nunca la había visto de la manera en la que en esos instantes lo hacía. ¿Es que acaso tenía algo en la cara? Su cerebro no tuvo tiempo de registrar lo que sucedía hasta que sintió las fuertes manos del hanyou rodearla por la cintura. La puso de pie, y de un solo movimiento posó sus labios sobre aquel rojo que tanto le había atraído desde que llegó. Segundos después se separaron y la chica se quedó con los ojos abiertos como platos, mientras que él no pudo evitar que las siguientes palabras salieran de su boca sin filtro alguno:

\- Sabe tan… delicioso.

Ambos se sonrojaron hasta la punta de los cabellos, y tras luchar con lo acelerado de sus corazones, empezaron a arreglar lo necesario para volver a la época antigua, haciendo un pacto silencioso de no hablar nunca más sobre lo ocurrido aquella tarde.

Salieron del pozo y caminaron tranquilamente hacia la aldea de Kaede, donde sus amigos seguramente ya los esperaban. Un suspiro escapó de los labios de Kagome antes de entrar a la cabaña.

\- Hey, Kagome! Por fin regresaste! – dijo el pequeño zorro, feliz de verse libre del tormento que era el medio demonio cuando ella no estaba.

\- Si Shippo, tenía algunas cosas que hacer en casa pero pude volver pronto.

Un _Keh!_ se escuchó a las espaldas de la joven, y de pronto todos soltaron un sonoro resoplido que dejó a los recién llegados muy confundidos.

\- Oye, perro tonto, ¿por qué tienes los labios rojos? Y mira, Kagome tú estás igual.

Les tomó unos segundos entender de lo que hablaba el niño, pero inmediatamente tomaron un color tan rojo como un tomate, haciéndole competencia al haori del hanyou.

\- Oh, pequeño… hay varias cosas que deberás aprender. Verás, cuando dos personas se aman… - había comenzado a explicar el monje, antes de recibir un golpe de parte de Sango.

Los tres salieron corriendo de la cabaña con la excusa de dejarlos terminar sus "asuntos pendientes", haciendo que la joven sacerdotisa se avergonzara todavía más. Trató de decirles a sus amigos que no había sucedido nada de lo que estaban pensando, que todo era un bendito malentendido, pero ellos ya no alcanzaron a escucharla.

\- ¡Uy! ¡Todo esto es tu culpa Inuyasha!

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si yo nunca escuché que te quejaras! Sólo te me quedaste viendo como boba y me dejaste hacerlo. Además nunca me dijiste que mi boca terminaría del mismo color que la tuya, ¡tonta!

\- ¡Pues porque jamás pensé que me quitarías el último caramelo cuando estaba a punto de comerlo!

Ya sin argumentos para continuar con su acalorada discusión, la chica dejó caer sus hombros y le dio la espalda al joven, tratando de frenar su corazón que aún latía desbocado al recordar aquella cercanía cuando él casi le arrebata el dulce de su boca. Pero, como era de esperarse, Inuyasha no podía quedarse callado.

\- Oye… Kagome… ¿entonces tus labios también saben a cereza igual que el caramelo?

\- Inuyasha… ¡ABAJO!

Fin

* * *

R&R!


End file.
